Elimination
About Sometimes when a team loses, they vote for someone to get eliminated. But when the teams get merged, they still got to vote as individuals and a person who won immunity gets to choose someone going home. Total Drama Island # Ezekiel, 22th place # Eva, 21th place, 12th place # Noah, 20th place # Justin, 19th place # Katie, 18th place # Tyler, 17th place # Izzy, 16th place, 7th place # Cody, 15th place # Beth, 14th place # Sadie, 13th place # Courtney, 12th place # Harold, 11th place # Trent, 11th place # Bridgette, 10th place # Lindsay, 9th place # DJ, 8th place # Geoff, 6th place # LeShawna, 5th place # Duncan, 4th place # Heather, 3rd place # Gwen, 2nd place, 1st place (Alternate Ending) # Owen 1st place, 2nd place (Alternate Ending) Total Drama Action # Bridgette, 15th place # Geoff, 14th place # Izzy, 13th place, 9th place # Trent, 12th place # Gwen, 11th place # DJ, 10th place # Owen, 8th place, 3rd place # Heather, 7th place # LeShawna, 6th place # Justin, 5th place # Lindsay, 6th place # Harold, 5th place # Courtney, 4th place # Beth, 2nd place, 1st place (Alternate Ending) # Duncan, 1st place, 2nd place (Alternate Ending) Total Drama World Tour # Ezekiel, 17th place # Duncan, 16th place, 5th place # Harold, 15th place # Bridgette, 14th place # LeShawna, 13th place # Lindsay, 12th place # Izzy, 11th place # DJ, 10th place # Noah, 10th place # Tyler, 9th place # Gwen, 8th place # Owen, 8th place # Blaineley, 7th place # Courtney, 6th Place # Sierra, 4th place # Cody, 3rd place # Heather, 2nd place, 1st place (Alternate Ending) # Alejandro, 1st place, 2nd Place (Alternate Ending) Total Drama Revenge of the Island #Staci, 13th place #Dakota Milton, 12th place, 7th place #B, 11th place #Dawn, 10th place #Sam, 9th place #Brick, 8th place #Anne Maria, 7th place #Mike, 6th place #Jo, 5th place #Scott, 4th place #Zoey, 3rd place #Lightning, 2nd place, 1st place (Alternate Ending) #Cameron, 1st place, 2nd place (Alternate Ending) Total Drama: All Stars #Lindsay, 14th place #Lightning, 13th place #Jo, 12th place #Sam, 11th place #Heather, 10th place #Sierra, 9th place #Duncan, 8th place #Cameron, 7th place #Alejandro, 6th place #Courtney, 5th place #Gwen, 4th place #Scott, 3rd place #Zoey 2nd place, 1st place (Alternate Ending) #Mike, 1st place, 2nd place (Alternate Ending) Total Drama Pathikew Island #Beardo, 14th place #Leonard, 13th place #Amy, 12th place #Rodney, 11th place #Samey, 10th place #Ella, 9th place #Topher, 8th place #Dave, 7th place #Scarlett, 6th place #Max, 5th place #Jasmine, 4th place #Sugar, 3rd place #Sky, 2nd place, 1st place (Alternate Ending) #Shawn, 1st place, 2nd place (Alternate Ending) Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race #LARPers, 18th place #Tennis Rivals, 17th place #Geniuses, 16th place #Vegans, 15th place #Fashion Bloggers, 14th place #Mother and Daughter, 13th place #Adversity Twins, 12th place #Stepbrothers, 11th place #Rockers, 10th place #Father and Son, 9th place #TV Reality Pros, 8th place #Goths, 7th place #Daters, 5th place #Best Friends, 4th place #Ice Dancers, 3rd place #Police Cadets, 2nd place, 1st place (Alternate Ending) #Surfer Dudes, 6th place, 1st place, 2nd place (Alternate Ending) Category:Lists Category:Total Drama